danganronpafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Галерея:Тэрутэру Ханамура
|-| Дизайн = Официальный дизайн Concept Art Teruteru Hanamura.png|Дизайн Тэрутэру в Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Dangan Rona 3 Return Despair Cast.png|Дизайн Тэрутэру в Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Бета дизайн terubeta.png|Бета дизайн Тэрутэру. Hanamura beta.jpg|Бета дизайн Тэрутэру. (2) Teruteru beta design.png|Бета дизайн Тэрутэру. (3) Hanamura's Beta.jpg|Бета дизайн Тэрутэру. (4) Hanamura's Beta (1).jpg|Бета дизайн Тэрутэру. (5) Early Hanamura.png|Ранний дизайн Тэрутэру. |-| D3 = Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Отчаяние Трейлер RemnantsTrailer.jpg|Остатки Отчаяния. Intro Hanamura.gif|Представление Тэрутэру. Опенинг Teruteru, Mikan, Fuyuhiko and Peko DR3 opening.jpg|Тэрутэру, Микан Цумики, Фуюхико Кузурю и Пеко Пекояма в опенинге. Teruteru,_Mikan,_Fuyuhiko_and_Peko_DR3_opening_2.png|Тэрутэру, Микан, Фуюхико и Пеко в опенинге Эпизода 06. Эпизод 01 Hanamura introduction.png|Представление Тэрутэру. Hanamura tied by Yukizome.jpg|Чиса Юкизомэ связала Тэрутэру. Hanamura tied by Nidai.jpg|Нэкомару Нидай связал Тэрутэру. Class visit Tanaka.jpg|Тэрутэру и его одноклассники посещают Зверинец. Class 77th.jpg|Тэрутэру в классе. Эпизод 02 Owari berserk.jpg|Суп Тэрутэру превратил Аканэ Овари в берсерка. Nagito_Fuyuhiko_Teru_and_Kazuichi_play.png|Тэрутэру, Нагито, Фуюхико и Кадзуичи играют в игру. Hanamura's effect.jpg|Тэрутэру в шоке, когда узнает, что Хиёко Сайондзи взяла его суп и добавила в еду. Эпизод 04 Tereteru_happy.png|Тэрутэру счастливо держит в руках журнал с Саякой Майзоно на обложке. Эпизод 05 Welcome_Back_Party.jpg|Тэрутэру и его одноклассники встречают вернувшуюся Чису. Chisa_class_reunion.png|Тэрутэру на вечеринке в честь возвращения Чисы. Эпизод 06 New_classroom.jpg|Тэрутэру говорит, что не встречал Нагито. Эпизод 07 Mahiru,_Sonia,_Kazuichi,_Teruteru_Ibuki.jpeg|Тэрутэру и его одноклассники смотрят на выступление Гандама Танаки и его медведя. Эпизод 10 Mahiru, Nagito, Teruteru.PNG|Тэрутэру загипнотизирован просмотром трансляции казни Чиаки Нанами. Brainwashed_Class_77-B.png|Тэрутэру плачет, смотря трансляцию казни Чиаки Нанами. Class_77_Despair.png|Тэрутэру и его одноклассники погружаются в отчаяние после промывки мозгов. Эпизод 11 Despaired_Mioda.JPG|Тэрутэру слушает заявление Ибуки. Knowing_their_plan.JPG|У Тэрутэру и его одноклассников уже есть планы на будущее. Brainwashed_Class_77-B.jpg|Тэрутэру и его одноклассники в день их "Выпуска". Эндинг DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Пикник. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Пробежка. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Посещение храма. danganronpa.jpg|Рождество. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Будущее Эпизод 01 RemnantsDespair.png|Остатки Отчаяния. Teruteru despair.png|Тэрутэру, как член Абсолютного Отчаяния. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Надежда Class_77-B.jpg|Тэрутэру и его одноклассники противостоят Рёте Митараю. Class_77-B_reunion.JPG|Тэрутэру и его одноклассники предлагают Рёте присоединиться к ним. Ryota_with_his_classmates.PNG|Тэрутэру и его одноклассники утешают Рёту. Class_77-B_acting.PNG|Тэрутэру притворяется ответственным за Финальную Убийственную Игру. |-| D2 = Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Опенинг Danganronpa_2_Teruteru_Hanamura_Nagito_Komaeda_Dangan_Island_English_Intro.png|Тэрутэру в английском опенинге Dangan Island. Danganronpa_2_Teruteru_Hanamura_Nagito_Komaeda_Dangan_Island_Japanese_Intro.png|Тэрутэру в японском опенинге Dangan Island. Danganronpa_2_Teruteru_Hanamura_True_Intro_English.png|Тэрутэру в английском опенинге. Danganronpa_2_Teruteru_Hanamura_True_Intro_Japanese.png|Тэрутэру в японском опенинге. Danganronpa_2_Teruteru_Hanamura_Talent_Intro_English.png|Тэрутэру представляется. Danganronpa_2_Teruteru_Hanamura_Talent_Intro_Japanese.png|Тэрутэру представляется. Пролог First Met.jpg|Внутри странного класса. Learn something from these children.jpg|Тэрутэру на пляже со своими одноклассниками. Danganronpa 2 CG - Everyone at the beach (2).png|Тэрутэру на пляже со своими одноклассниками. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|Начало Убийственной Игры. Danganronpa 2 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Prologue).png|Выжившие студенты. (Пролог) Глава 1 Coconut_party_1.jpg|Тэрутэру с Ибуки Миодой, Кадзуичи Содой и Пеко на празднике кокосов. 4565.jpg|Тэрутэру на празднике Бьякуи Тогами. 53.jpg|На пути в зал суда. (Глава 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (1).png|Изображение перед классным судом. (Глава 1) Hanamura Mother.png|Тэрутэру перед тем, как оставить его мать. Terudeath.png|Падение Тэрутэру в вулкан в его казни. Глава 6 Hajime promising not to give up hope.png|Изображение перед последним судом. Итог Классного Суда Trial 1 Act. 1.png|Суд 1 Действ. 1. Trial 1 Act. 2.png|Суд 1 Действ. 2. Trial 1 Act. 2 (2).png|Суд 1 Действ. 2 (2). Trial 1 Act. 3.png|Суд 1 Действ. 3. Trial 1 Act. 4.png|Суд 1 Действ. 4. Trial 1 Act. 4 (2).png|Суд 1 Действ. 4 (2). Trial 1 Act. 4 (3).png|Суд 1 Действ. 4 (3). Trial 1 Act. 4 (4).png|Суд 1 Действ. 4 (4). Trial 1 Act. 5.png|Суд 1 Действ. 5. Trial 1 Act. 6.png|Суд 1 Действ. 6. Hanamura culpit.png|Хаджимэ Хината определяет, что Тэрутэру является виновным первого суда. Hanamura culpit (2).png|Хаджимэ определяет, что Тэрутэру является виновным первого суда (2). Comic 11.png|Хаджимэ определяет, что Тэрутэру является виновным первого суда (3). Прожаренный Тэрутэру Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (1).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (2).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (3).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (4).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (5).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (6).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (7).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (8).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (9).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (10).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (11).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (12).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (13).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (14).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (15).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (16).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (17).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (18).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (19).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (20).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (21).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (22).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (23).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (24).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (25).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (26).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (27).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (28).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (29).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (30).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (31).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (32).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (33).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (34).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (35).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (36).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (37).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (38).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (39).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (40).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (41).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (42).png Профильная карта Hanamura's e-Handbook.PNG|Страница 1 Teruteru Hanamura's Report Card (Deceased).jpg|Страница 1 (Мёртв) Teruteru Hanamura Report Card Page 2.jpg|Страница 2 Teruteru Hanamura Report Card Page 3.jpg|Страница 3 Teruteru Hanamura Report Card Page 4.jpg|Страница 4 Teruteru Hanamura Report Card Page 5.jpg|Страница 5 Teruteru Hanamura Report Card Page 6.jpg|Страница 6 Teruteru Hanamura Report Card Skill.jpg|Навык Дополнительно Danganronpa 2 - Lodge - Teruteru Hanamura.png|Комната Тэрутэру. tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do3_1280.png|Нижнее белье Тэрутэру. Danganronpa 2 Pixel Graphic Banner.png|Пиксельный Графический Баннер. |-| Другие игры = Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Ultimate Talent Development Plan Набор карт Тэрутэру (Ultimate Death Card Machine) из бонусного режима Danganronpa V3, Ultimate Talent Development Plan. Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Teruteru Hanamura N ENG.png|Редкость N (Английский) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Teruteru Hanamura S ENG.png|Редкость S (Английский) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Teruteru Hanamura U ENG.png|Редкость U (Английский) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Teruteru Hanamura N JPN.png|Редкость N (Японский) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Teruteru Hanamura S JPN.png|Редкость S (Японский) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Teruteru Hanamura U JPN.png|Редкость U (Японский) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Teruteru Hanamura N FR.png|Редкость N (Французский) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Teruteru Hanamura S FR.png|Редкость S (Французский) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Teruteru Hanamura U FR.png|Редкость U (Французский) |-| Манга = Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Super danganronpa 2 Teruteru in manga.jpg|Представление Тэрутэру. Hiyoko being grossed out by Teruteru.png|Хиёко отвращена Тэрутэру. Everyone's shocked face.png|Реакция всех на заявление Монокумы убивать друг друга. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 2.png|Тэрутэру шокирован смертью Усами. |-| Постановки = Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~ Teruterustage.jpg|Тэрутэру (TEAM Kondo и Шохей Ничоги) в постановке. Stageteruteru.jpg Stagegroup.jpg|Тэрутэру и Нагито Комаэда, Кадзуичи, Хаджимэ, Махиру Коидзуми, Сония Невермайнд, Бьякуя и Гандам Танака. Komateru.jpg|Напуганный Тэрутэру и Нагито. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage 2017 Stage 2017 Teruteru Hanamura.png|Санпэй в роли Тэрутэру. |-| Официальный арт= Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|Промо-арт Dangan Ronpa Reload. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa Reload. USboTy4.jpg|Тэрутэру на обложке Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload. Sdr2 artbook backcover.jpg|Задняя обложка артбука. Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|Промо-арт Арки Отчаяния Danganronpa 3. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Официальный арт. |-| Официальный сайт= Teruteru Hanamura on the official site.png|Тэрутэру на официальном сайте Danganronpa 1.2 Reload. NISA_Hanamura.png|Тэрутэру на официальном английском сайте. TeruteruDangan3.png|Профиль Тэрутэру на официальном сайте Danganronpa 3. en:Gallery:Teruteru Hanamura Категория:Галереи Категория:Изображения Тэрутэру Ханамуры